


I'm Here with You

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Neck Kissing, Suggestive Themes, inspired by a deleted scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: After finishing cleaning the apartment after Ava's stay in Purgatory finally allows Sara to feel her feelings in full force.





	I'm Here with You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something I threw together because I haven't written them in m o n t h s and that deleted scene gave me life.
> 
> Also, a big thanks to WardenRoot and rathofawesomeness for betaing/hyping this tiny fic up!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sara relished the feel of Ava's lips on her neck, tilting her chin up so she could give her taller girlfriend easier access to the skin. She had no idea  _ why  _ this little tick had formed but dammit, she wasn't about to question it.

She hummed a little, feeling Ava's smile against her neck at the ticklish vibration. "That feels good," Sara said softly, pressing closer to Ava. She groaned, just a little, when her fingers tangled at the back of her head, holding her in place so Ava could scrape her teeth over Sara's thrumming pulse point. 

"Does that feel good too?" Ava asked earnestly, pulling back to search Sara's expression for any sign of discomfort or dissatisfaction. When she found only love and adoration, she leaned back down to pay a little more attention to Sara's neck, slowly pushing her against the countertop. 

Sara shivered, her hips bucking from the overly delightful sensations she was getting from her talented lover. She clutched tighter to Ava when said woman bit down on her skin, sucking a little before soothing the tiny hurt with her tongue and another gentle kiss.

The pain of that was  _ nothing  _ compared to the feeling that she had at the thought of almost  _ losing  _ Ava permanently, in the worst way possible with a demon's wife using her body to take over the known multiverse. When she cleaned up the broken glass from the mirror, Sara swore that she had been about to cry. 

"Love?" Ava pulled back and Sara realized - with a start - that her face was wet. Apparently it was time to cry  _ now _ , now that everything was settled and Ava was  _ here. _ "Sara, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"I could have lost you." Her voice cracked, shaking her head to clear the bad thoughts. They had been having fun, maybe even going down the path of having sex against the counter, but she  _ had  _ to ruin it by having these stupid feelings. 

"You didn't," Ava said, ever so softly, and cupped Sara's face, using her thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I'm here, okay?"

"But, I didn't  _ think  _ to check on you. Two weeks! I could have- I should have- You were  _ alone,  _ Ava!" Sara pulled back - she didn't deserve this type of gentle comfort from her girlfriend. Ava should be the one being checked over, comforted, and coddled. Not her.

However, Ava refused to let her retreat. "Yes, I was alone and lost, I was ready to give up. But  _ you  _ found me,  _ you  _ saved me. Again." She chuckled, pulling Sara back into her warm body. "I was scared, I was sure you would find someone better but you came in, told me all these wonderful things,  _ worked with me, _ and got me out of there. Those two weeks sucked… and I'm sure I'll bear the scars forever. But, if forever isn't so scary to you, I can learn with you by my side?"

Sara was definitely sobbing now, a mix of happy tears and sad tears thanks to Ava's speech of reassurance. She rocketed up into Ava's arms, clutching her tightly and peppering her girlfriend's face with kisses. 

The conversation wasn't over, not by a long shot, but it didn't feel so scary now. Ava  _ was here _ , with her, she was safe and very much  _ alive.  _ Sara could reach out and touch her, feel warm, soft skin and relish that she'd be touched back. 

"Was that a proposal, Ms. Sharpe?" Sara laughed, still a little teary but she felt that it was okay. It was okay to express her emotions in the safe haven that she had with Ava.

Ava's own laugh was music to Sara's ears, the sound delighting her and lifting her spirits even more. "Hmmm, not today, Ms. Lance. Maybe,  _ when  _ I propose, you'll definitely know."

Sara liked that  _ when _ part. Ava wanted forever with her, maybe even with rings… court documents… she'd be down to get a cat in the future… children… old age…

"That sounds wonderful." Sara punctuated it with a kiss, pressing into Ava this time.

Forever did indeed sound wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you thought ir come yell at me on tumblr @superstitious20


End file.
